Random Pendragon Stuff
by GorsepawRocks
Summary: Pretty much... Saint Dane starts to tell a story but more... weird and random and unexpected things happen... R&R please! Rated T for language!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon, Minecraft, or anything else random mentioned in this story except the idea.**_

Saint Dane: "Minecraft!" The incredibly awesome demon Saint Dane yelled into the flume.

Bobby: Wait, wasn't it Cloral?

Saint Dane: Since when did I follow the rules?

Nevva: Get on with the Creep-

Saint Dane: Don't ruin it!

Bobby and Loor: *Eyes wide open in fear* Ruin what?

Nevva: A-

Saint Dane: *Evil smile* You'll see.

Saint Dane: Anyway, once the flume carried the **incredibly awesome demon Saint Dane** off to Minecraft, an **INCREDIBLY AWESOME MINECRAFT CREEPER **exited the flume and nearly blew Loor and Pendragon to a million pieces!

Nevva: AWWWW! Why can't they blow up into a million pieces?

Saint Dane: Because D.J and Press would have my head.

Spader, Aja, and Bobby: AWWWWWWW!

Spader: Why not destroy him now?

Patrick: Because, we're eating pizza.

Patrick, Press, Gunny: *Eat pizza*

Nevva: Can I have some?

Gunny: NO! You're evil.

Nevva: So what?

Bobby: GET HER!

Aja, Spader, Bobby: *Kill Nevva*

Nevva: NOOOO! *Dies*

Saint Dane: EEK! MY SLAVE! YOU WILL ALL PARISH IN-

Saint Dane's Mom: DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SWEAR?! *Hits Saint Dane with rolling pin*

Saint Dane: EEK! MY HAIR! YOU'RE MESSING IT UP!

Bobby, Mark, Courtney, Spader, Aja: *Faints from laughter*

**FIVE HOURS LATER-**

Saint Dane: *Glares at Bobby* After the Creeper blew up, Pendragon screamed like 3 year old girl watching 'Walking Dead' and Loor had to help him get out of the exploding mine.

Bobby: Why did _you_ get to tell the story?

Saint Dane: Because Gorsewhisker likes me better!

Mysterious Voice: Shut the HELL up!

Saint Dane: *Screams like a 3 year old girl watching 'Walking Dead'*

Press: Hey, Osa! Want pizza?

Osa: What is pizza?

Patrick: Shaped bread with cheese. An Italian food.

Osa: What is Italian?

Press: A tribe in First, Second, and, Third Earth. Anyway, want some?

Osa: … Maybe. *Suffers Allergic reaction* (And I have nothing against Osa.)

Loor: CALL THE HEALER!

Patrick: GUNNY! CALL 911!

Gunny: HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU WORK THIS DANG PHONE?!

Saint Dane: *Almost faints from laughter* Jeez, people! This is much better than Minecraft! *Eats popcorn*

Saint Dane's Dad: *Magically appears* WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE, DANE?!

Saint Dane: …

Saint Dane's Dad: IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING _NICE_ TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! *Whacks Saint Dane with a club*

Saint Dane: EEK! MY HAIR! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!

Aja, Mark, Courtney, Bobby, Loor: *Faints from laughter*

**ANOTHER FIVER HOURS LATER-**

Press: It's settled then. _NEVER __EVER__EVER _give Osa pizza.

Everybody Except Saint Dane: _NEVER!_

Saint Dane: PENDRAGON WILL DIE! *Half expects his aunt to come and whack him with a newspaper*

**LATER AT BOBBY'S HOUSE-**

Bobby's Mom: Bobby! Time for bed!

Bobby: No way I'm going to bed tonight! Or any other night!

Bobby's Dad: Why, Bobby?

Bobby: Because a demon just threatened to kill me.

Bobby's Mom and Dad: DEMON?!

Patrick: *Pops out of nowhere* The word demon is a descriptive word of very, very, very, very, very etc., evil. A demon can also be a creature of the Underworld. *Disappears*

Bobby's Mom: That was… weird.

**The next day back At Third Earth-**

Saint Dane: *Eyes Sugar* My…. Sugar. Sugar… Mine.

Aja: *Glares at Saint Dane* No… mine. Sugar… mine.

Press: My… Domino. Sugar.

Spader: Sugar…. Sniggers… Sugar…

*Floor shakes, pictures fall, cups fall and shatter*

All: *Turn around to see….*

Queen Kagan: *Squashes all those unfortunate* MY SUGAR! MY SUGAR! MY SUGAR! *Hugs the Sugar* MY SUGAR! NOBODY TOUCHES MY PREICOUS!

Mark: Wow, she really- *Gets trampled by Kagan's bodyguards*

*Pizza magically appears*

Gunny: Hey, Patrick, Press! Want pizza?

Patrick: Sure!

Press: *Tries to pull Kagan away from the sugar* MY…. SUGAR! *Gets trampled by Kagan's bodyguards*

Aja: GIMME DA SUGAR!

Spader: MY SUGAR ON THE KOLOO FISH!

Gunny: Somebody likes sugar.

Patrick: Let's eat!

*Pizza blows up*

Saint Dane: *Laughs like a maniac* (Which, he is.)

Saint Dane's Aunt: *Randomly appears* I told you not to bully and set pranks! *Whacks Saint Dane with a newspaper*

Saint Dane's Dad: *Hits Saint Dane with a club*

Saint Dane's Mom: *Hits Saint Dane with a rolling pin*

Saint Dane: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

Saint Dane's Family: BECAUSE WE DO! *Gets trampled by Kagan's bodyguards*

Kagan: NOBODY BEATS UP MALLOS!

Bobby: Wait. If Saint Dane is a couple thousand years old, how old are his parents?

Mark & Courtney: O.o …Bobby, wanna watch TV?

Bobby: They still have TVs on Third Earth?!

Gunny: What's a TV?

Patrick: A TV, sometimes called a television, is a screen on which the human being watches channels on. On the channels, shows are provided. For example, Animal Planet, Disney Channel, or Cartoon Network, but only if you install a cable box or satellite. If you install a DVD player you can watch movies like 'Coralline', 'epic', or, 'Zombieland'. If you install a VCR, you can watch tapes as well.

Press: MY SUGAR!

Bobby: Jeez, you sound like a golem.

Aja: GIMMIE DA SUGAR!

**About three hours later-**

Kagan: *Runs off with sugar* MY SUGAAAAAARRRR!

Press, Aja, Spader, Saint Dane: *Runs after her* MINE! *Gets trampled by Kagan's bodyguards*

Bobby: Yeah, girl! Go for it! (They were watching a Reality Show.)

Mark: Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!

Courtney: WHO WANTS TO WATCH THE MONSTER TRUCKS?!

Press: *Insane* *Runs around the room* THE SOCKS ARE GONNA GET ME! THE SOCKS ARE GONNA GET ME!

Saint Dane: *Carries some socks around the room with strings like puppets while sitting on the windowsill*

Press: HELP! HELP! THE SOCKS ARE GONNA GET ME!

Kasha: Are those burns beaning?

Saint Dane: *Falls off ledge* _KASHA?! _I thought you were dead!

Kasha: What. Is. Saint. Dane. Doing. Here?

Aja: *Drools* Need. Sugar.

Kasha: What happened to _her_?

Gunny: Sugar.

Press: THE BURNS ARE BEANING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING! THE SOCKS ARE AFTER ME!

Kasha: I'm guessing sugar did that to him, too? *Sees Kagan in her mind*

* * *

Kagan: (At Dendroun) MY SUGAR!

Random Person: *Gets trampled by Kagan' s bodyguards*

* * *

Kasha: These people are nuts.

Saint Dane: Kasha, aren't you dead?

Kasha: I defy the laws of gravity!

Alder: It is wrong to defy.

Spader: Shut up, Alder.

Random fan girl: LOOK! IT'S SPADER! TOLD YA HE WAS REAL!

*Millions of other fan girls come pouring in through the door and windows*

Press: DEMONS! ZOMBIES! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!

Other random fan girl: LOOK! IT'S SAINT DANE!

*Millions of fan girls come pouring in through the other door and windows*

**20 minutes later-**

Saint Dane: SAINTS ATTACK!

Team Saints: ATTACK! *Start shooting tak at the Spiders*

Spader: SPIDERS ATTACK!

Team Spider: ATTACK! *Start shooting water rifles*

Press: THE WORLD'S GONNA END! THE WOR- *Tak dominates Press*

Patrick, Gunny: Let's eat pizza!

Aja: Sugar… me want sugar….

Bobby: Get him Villopoto! Yeah! Set the record!

Alder: It is wrong to betray and defy.

Osa: *Watches TV with the teens* What is a dirtbike?

Patrick: A dirtbike is a vehicle, mostly meant for racing. Some can go up to 100 mph.

Loor: What is a vehicle?

Patrick: A vehicle is an object of transportation. A work of machinery. Vehicles include cars, motorcycles, dirtbikes, boats, and monster trucks. *Continues to eat pizza*

Kasha: NOOO! Cinderpelt! Help Silverstream! *cries*

Saint Dane: WE ARE TRIUMPHANT!

Spader: NOOOOOO!

Kagan: Wait. If I'm not a Traveler, how did I get to Third Earth?

Mark: This is complete and utter _madness._

The end? 5 reviews and I will continue!


End file.
